ReAnimated : My Beloved friend
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: This is a re-vamp of an old story I wrote years ago. Old familiar characters given more real-life twists. BX, FX and a whole lot of pain. Love hurts. Part two is up !
1. Default Chapter

~**~

**My Beloved Friend** ... by _Zauriel Angelus._

~**~

**Disclaimer:** Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. I just play with them in my story.  Please let me tell it. I don't acquire any profits whatsoever. Honest !!

**Rating:** pg...I think 

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. There is no Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Everyone is basically leading normal lives here. No vamps. Of course that doesn't mean things won't be interesting. B/X , F/X , romance ,  heartbreak  and pain...that's about it.

**Author's notes:** This is a re-write or as I prefer to describe it, one of my re-animated stories. One of my old firsts polished. With this I was just experimenting if I could do romance . I got this little idea and thought it'd be cool to write a fic about it. Pretty much something I got after watching a weirdly affecting Hindi movie. Non-action oriented  Just familiar characters we know given some more real-life twists. I decided to post this up first.

**Author's notes 2 :** Okay next off I need to explain that Xander and everyone else is a little older here. They're adults but its still basically the present k ? Although thinking about it this was written  about two years ago but anyway …That done with I hope you enjoy this.

-Prologue-

**"**_ Sail aloft the dreamscape on a cloud of hopes,_

In the depths of sleep, to yearn the unreached 

_The lost innocence of faith …_

_A soul of one's heart lies in the warmth of love, _

_An unbinding devotion of self to the touch for another … _

_Lifelong would sorrow drown when melancholy finds itself nourished,_

_Broken would we drift away , our heartbeats missing,_

_A  twilight of shattered stars falling to the ground,_

_Our souls forever incomplete  …_**"**__

Some things just happen_…_

" _Hey_ …"

 Alexander Lavelle Harris finally voiced out as he stood motionless, greeting his wife . He forced a smile on his face though he  knew she would easily see through his empty charade and moved his lips to speak before he lost nerve. 

His eyes looked away from the sight before him , still fearing the harsh reality of truth . Taking a deep breath , he spoke , his words somewhat strangled with emotion, struggling to express what he wanted to say.

" Roses …"

He presented the bouquet he brought along for her . After carefully giving them the once over he started , 

" I brought you your favorite . _White_ roses ... it _is_ still your favorite right ?... Well ... I hope you like 'em.....er... um ,"

He stopped and took a deep breath to clear his throat .

" I should probably say something significant before next Christmas , so here goes ... _I miss you_ ...Baby..  I miss your hugs... your touch . I miss your sweet kisses , I miss your beautiful eyes , I miss holding you in my arms. I miss the home we shared ...._God_....I even miss fighting with  you ... I want you back right now ... _here_ with _me_... as impossible as that may seem ... but this aint no fairy tale is it ?"

 Xander closed his eyes and sighed audibly. He silenced the dry tears and swallowed , the chill breeze nothing compared to the cold he felt inside. 

"... She's a beautiful girl now. Takes after her mother. She has the same _fire_ and the same _hear_t . You'd be proud of her . I know you haven't forgotten her birthday have you ?"

 Xander recalls the day he became a father like it was just yesterday . He had held his sweet little girl in his arms for the first time and felt her tiny little heart beating . 

She was his daughter, _his_ … and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. 

* ~  FLASHBACK ~ *

" I'm a daddy !!! I'm a daddy!!! HA!! HA!!HA!! HA!! I'm actually a father !!!"

Shouts of excitement rang when as he started dancing all over the place. 

It caused quite a commotion but the nurses knew exactly what was going on. They merely smiled and moved on with their tasks. This kind of thing happens all the time in their line of work and oddly enough none of them would never tire of it. 

Willow Rosenberg couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched her best friend who was clearly very happy . 

" Xander I think she's too young to learn the snoopy dance … I'm still her God mother right ?"  

" Pfft!!! Nobody's _too_ young Will , ,and of course you're her Godmother . Who else is gonna be her God mother ? Hey Where's Giles ?...GILES !!! I'm a father !!!" he cried out excitedly as soon as he saw his father in law. 

" Xander … I have something to tell you ." the older man said somberly as he took off his glasses.

" Giles, what's wrong ? "

" I-I thought it best if I were the one to tell you this lad."

The older man kept a soft but clear and unattached tone of voice as he continued.

" She wanted so much for you to have a child Xander … Despite knowing the complications that might arise in the pregnancy, she knew how much you wanted a child and decided to risk it anyway."

" What are you saying Giles ? You're scaring me ! S-She was _okay_ … Faith _is_ okay isn't she ? My wife is alright !?!  What are you not telling me ?" Xander almost shouted in despair.

Giles sighed. It proved to be more difficult than he had previously thought to be. He himself was trying very hard not to break down.

" Xander.... they _can't_ stop the internal bleeding. I'm sorry … My daughter is … _She's_ …"

The older man was now crying.

~**~

Faith was staring at the ceiling from her bed , waiting for Xander to come into the room. She was sorta hoping that he wouldn't arrive but she was desperately aching to see her beloved husband at the same time. She kept staring upwards and dared not to look at the door to her ward. She didn't hear the door open but now knew it was _him_ sitting by her bedside.

" You're bad. You're _so bad_ ..." A strangled voice said. 

Faith turned her head and saw Xander slowly shaking his head as tears welled up in his eyes. Xander didn't know quite what to say and the roller coaster of emotions he had just went through simply left him in absolute shock .

" You're a very bad person ... _very_ bad."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. The Xander she knew could barely keep himself quiet. 

Seeing him barely audible disheartened her greatly. 

" Would you like to be _friends_, Xander ?"

A twitch of a small smile pulled at the young man's mouth but still he refused to look her way.

" I'm sorry Xand...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry…"she whispered as tears streaked down her face. " I wanted us to have a family. I wanted you to…" 

" Sssh …" a gentle voice spoke. " We are a family Faith. Me , you and Giles , even Willow and Oz. We do have a family. You didn't have to do this. I was _happy_… _You_ make _me_ _so_ happy , so please forgive me for not saying this enough but _I love you…_" 

" Xander, I …"

" Don't go...please don't go...I-I love you too much." He cried and finally gave in to his emotions , stroking her face with a gentle finger , wiping her tears away. Adoring her with his eyes. " _Don't leave me…_"__

" Xan...promise me. Name our daughter Anne. Please promise me...." 

" I promise..."

" I love you Xander..."

Xander joined her in her bed and held her as close as he possibly could, hoping that they stay together forever as they lay wrapped around each other's arms. Faith closed her eyes and silently prayed for his happiness. Xander meant everything to her. He was her husband , the love of her life and her best friend. She couldn't survive without him but she hoped he was strong enough to survive a life without her. 

" I love you Faith ..."

* ~ END FLASHBACK ~ *

"...._yeah_ she's happy and ... well I ... _am_ too. Maybe you'll come by and see us this year . I've always been lonely without you ... My best friends weren't here with me and you had to leave too didn't you....."

 Xander looked at the gravestone before him and smiled a little smile for her. 

" Okay, okay I won't whine ... Its just ... I-I just miss you a lot baby. You know I do."

Xander placed a kiss on her gravestone along with the roses and stood up again , trying to hold back his tears. Even after all this time Faith still had a way with his heart. 

" I'll be back soon. Love you always...."

----------------------------------

End prologue..... 

**End notes : **Buffy won't be making an appearance yet however. Wanted to put that in the beginning notes to warn ya about that but in doing so I realized , would spoil some surprises for those who've never read this story before. Still I hope u all like this polished part. Tell me if ya like.

Till next time I remain …….


	2. part 1

~**~

**My Beloved Friend** ... by Zauriel Angelus.

~**~

**Disclaimer: **Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. I just play with them in my story.  Please let me tell it. I don't acquire any profits whatsoever. Honest !!

**Rating:** pg...I think

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. There is no Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Everyone is  basically leading normal lives here. No vamps. Of course that doesn't mean things won't be interesting. B/X , F/X , romance ,  heartbreak  and pain...that's about it.

**Author's notes 1 :** This is a re-write or as I prefer to describe it, one of my re-animated stories. One of my old firsts polished up new. With this I was just experimenting if I could do romance . I got this little idea and thought it'd be cool to write a fic about it. Pretty much something I got after watching a weirdly affecting Hindi movie. Non-action oriented  Just familiar characters we know given some more real-life twists. 

**Author's notes 2 :** Okay next off I need to explain that Xander and everyone else is a little older here. They're adults but its still basically the present k ? Although thinking about it this was written  about two years ago but anyway …That done with I hope you enjoy this.

**Dedication :** To Shawn aka Ozmandayus , without whom EM wouldn't exist. To Lori Bush , without whom, any understanding of character would be lost to me. To Lesley whose encouragement made me believe in myself. To Wicked Ray who gave new meaning to the word 'Nonsense' : ) I love your work btw. (Looking forward to seeing Dark Room soon)

To everybody who reviewed this story the first time around and to those who've reviewed now , my thanks again goes to (in no particular order - Dreamer , Sarz , Chocoholic , Ozmandayus , Lori Bush , Alamar , Aenima , Sarah , Gee , Xandman2000 , Christopher "Ravensbard" , vampiregirlsuck2000 , Lesley Ann Coolgan , Queen Angel , Michael , Edwin Alicea , Teri , Krisseth2000 , casualattitude , Jane McCartney , Jonathon "White werewolf"  and hey why not ? to Danno too (How are you doing buddy ? ) did I miss anyone ? If I did gimme a heads up and I'll get ya here pronto.

Thanks again for all your comments and reviews. My appreciation holds no bounds for everyone of you :)

And last but not least ...to every BX'er out there who keeps the faith alive. To all who ever dreamed, May they come true for you :)

~ part 1~

In a typical seven year old girl's room we see a cute little seven year old girl with dark hair in red overalls . She is holding a toy microphone in one hand. She places a video camera in front of her and presses the button for record.  Her shoulder length hair bounces with life as her big brown eyes light up . Up tempo music starts playing in the background as  it begins its recording a perky voice shouts into the air.

" Hi , I'm Annie and you're watching Channel Annie !!!"

She keeps smiling widely with microphone in hand and calms down a bit as she sits on her bed.

" I'm gonna be famous one day just like my idol Amber Maclay." She announces proudly and points to a blown up poster of the beautiful blonde singer behind. " I live with my dad and Grandpa here in Sunnydale California. I have my own room as you can see ... Pretty big huh ? My dad builds stuff and he built this room too."

She stops talking for a moment and thinks , her chin resting upon her hand as her brow furrowed.

" Oh ! My hobbies include eating delicious chocolate-ty treats such as Grandpa's brownies. They're the best in the world y'know ? Not forgetting ice-cream of  course....playing with my dad , the funniest and greatest guy on Earth ...  beating the crap out of  boys and ..." her voice softens and her eyes twinkle wistfully as she

continues  " reading my Mom's letters."

The sound of a bell ringing brings  her out of her reverie and she jumps up from the bed.

" Cut ! Cut ! Cut ! Aunt Willow is here to pick me up . I'll be back later same time, same channel !! Watch me !! Peace !!!" she finishes as the camera stops rolling.

Ding  Dong 

" Oh Willow....do come in. Its open," a British accented voice called out.

" Hi Giles !" said the red head with a smile as she walked through the front door.

" Where's Oz ?" Giles asked as he still sat unmoved from his favorite chair.

" Oh he's having a rehearsal with the Dingoes." She replied as her eyes fall upon the contents in the his hands. An old dusty picture of Faith and himself . "How are you ?"

The sound of footsteps coming down the staircase stopped  the older man from replying as the excited voice of a little girl rang through the air.

"AUNT WILLOW !!"

In seconds a raven haired seven year old thrust into Willow with a warm hug , a big smile plastered on her face. Quickly she turned to Giles and sat in his lap.

" Grandpa !! Grandpa !! Do you have Mom's letter with you ?"

" Anne …" Giles regarded the young girl with a patient smile. " I trust you remember when your birthday is ."

" Of course I do, it is only **_My_** birthday !!! How can I forget that obvious fact ?"

" Remind me again when that is please ?"

" Tomorrow !!!" Anne replied excitedly before the dawn of understanding hit her. "…_oh_ ."

" Then you shall have it tomorrow then ?"

" Alright ..." Annie gave a slight pout but perked up again when she turned to Willow.

" Hi Annie , ready to go shopping ?"

" Yup !" The little girl nodded  "Are you coming with us Grandpa ?"

" You both go on ahead ..I-I have … erm something ...some work to do if I'm not mistaken." The older man answered.

" I thought Dad said you've retired years ago."

" Well …er-" Giles stumbled for a reply before Willow saved him.

" Annie, wait for me outside will you sweetie ?"

" Sure !!! " the girl perkily said as she quickly ran out of the house. As soon as Annie left Willow sat down near Giles.

" Hey Giles...We all miss her too y'know ?" she said , squeezing his hand gently in comfort.

Giles smiled and removed his glasses but still kept his eyes on the picture.

" Of course I know Willow but its more than that . I'm worried about Xander . He's more distant than usual and even quieter. I don't quite know what to..um…do about that."

"Yeah he hasn't had any decent fun in years." Willow agreed. " I'm sure we'll think of something. Don't we _always_  Giles ?"

"Actually I do have one in mind ." he said rather proudly.

Willow sighed "Another blind date ? Did you forget what happened _last_ time ?"

" She wasn't _that_ bad ..." Giles defended.

" _Giles_ …" Willow adopted a patronizing tone "…the woman actually thought she was a vengeance demon. Do I even have to remind you again about the _bug_ lady ? How about _mummy_ girl ? Let Xander move on when he wants to...on his _own_. " she argued with great emphasis on the last word.

" Its been eight years Willow."

" Its still _his_ choice to make. You of all people should realize that."

" I'll discuss it with you later." He said with a scowl.

" Okay ..." Willow gave up trying. " Call me if you need anything k ? Us ladies will be at the mall till five."

" Bye Giles." She tossed over her shoulder as she left.

" Hmnn ..."

Giles stood up and walked over to the phone at his desk where papers were scattered around. He picked up a book and quickly dialed a number , holding another picture in his hand. A short ringing later and soon someone picked up the phone.

" Hello...?" said the voice on the other line.

" Um ... Hello, can you help me ? I'm looking for some information on a certain Miss _Summers_ ."

-------------------------------------

" Excuse me..sorry...Excuse me...coming through here...so sorry.."

 Alexander Harris ran as fast as he could through the crowd of people , cutting and swerving through them . Wearing a three piece business suit didn't make it any easier. He was panting and sweating heavily, the sweat almost soaking the entire suit.  Luckily he found who he was looking for.

" Will , sorry I'm late ."

  His friend just shook her head . " I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

" Where's Annie ?" Xander asked.

 Willow gestured to the nearby pond. Annie was busy talking to the fishes as she fed them little crumbs of bread.

" Okay ..."

~**~

 " So I was wondering y'know ? how it'd be so cool to have gills. Then I could swim with all the dolphins in the sea..."

" Anne....? Annie honey ...? Could you just face me for a second ?" Xander pleaded.

" You're late." His daughter said without turning around.

" Annie look .. listen to me I was only late for ..." he glanced at his watch nervously "..um.... two hours...?"

" Would you like a box of chocolates ? A teddy bear perhaps ?" He offers , one hand holding the box of chocolates and the other a soft plush pink teddy bear.

Annie smiles for a moment and grabs the teddy bear , immediately frowning again soon after.

Throwing the chocolates away he sighs," I'm sorry honey but I was really busy with work."

Too bad his daughter wasn't buying it.

" Right ! Do you know I had to miss tv the whole day ? All because I promised to help pick your clothes at the mall. You're lucky Aunt Willow was here. If _she_ wasn't,  you'd be in big trouble mister !!! "

"I'm so sorry ...?" Xander winced . Annie was on a roll and didn't feel like stopping.

" This is too much dad !! We don't get to spend a lot of time together these days. We finally _do_ have some time and you waste it away with work...again. I was so looking forward to this you know ? _Our quality time remember ? Why do I have to take care of your needs ? This is too much Dad !!! I'm your daughter not your wife ...oops.." Her hand flies to cover her mouth but the damage was already done._

Xander drops down to her eye level , the hurt and sadness clear in his eyes.

" Why _not_ ?  I can be _both_ your Father and mother.." he said calmly as he turned around away to pick up his box of chocolates and sulked much like a child would , fiddling with the box as he pouted.

" I'm sorry dad... forgive me ?" She tugged at his shoulder almost crying. " I didn't mean it. It was stupid. Sometimes I blab and yammer.

Looking at the face of  his adorable daughter , Xander  had to give in.

" Okay ...C'mon let's get some ice cream." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows , bringing a smile to her face.

" I know where we can get the best ice-cream. Its just around the corner." She perked up and started jumping in excitement.

" _Whoa_ ...slow down. I think I might have to go to the men's room for a sec. Could you wait for me for a minute. I'll be back real quick."

" Oh go ahead. You can never hold your bladder."   Annie giggled.

" Great  ! Mock me why doncha ?" he muttered before running off to the toilet nearby.

Willow finally came over after watching them both from a distance.

" Where did your father run off to ?" Willow asked as she approached .

" Where else ? The john of course. He's buying me ice-cream later."Annie answered

" I'd like some ice-cream too. Maybe some chocolate chip."

" Don't worry I'll get him to buy some ice-cream for you too. I'm very persuasive."

" That you are." Willow chuckled.

 Annie was about to nod in agreement till she saw a girl about her age fall down . The ice-cream cone she carried in her hand spilled to the floor. She was about to help her but a kind lady beat her to it. The lady tended to the fallen girl quickly , a warm and gentle smile greeting her face.

" You alright Nancy ? Let me see your knee....looks okay. Let's buy you another ice- cream cone." She said as she picked up the girl in her arms.

" Thanks mum.." the girl replied.

 Annie quietly looked on as the two of them left and couldn't help but run the word  through her mind over and over..

 Mother...

" She's lucky…" Annie whispered somberly.

Willow's heart sank for her as the little girl stared silently into space. She treated Annie much like her own daughter but knew she could not give the  love of a mother that Anne needed. She simply felt helpless.

_God , I wish I knew what I to do._

"Okay let's get you the ice-cream you want !!!" Xander exclaimed from behind. He stopped when he noticed the odd silence and looked at his daughter.

" Anne ...Willow ...Is everything alright ?"

" I'm okay daddy." Annie said , pulling back the tears that were threatening to fall.

" Everything _is_.... alright."

------------------------------------------

The sky is lit up with stars as Annie looks out of her window.

She clings tightly to a picture of her mother as she stares outside in her darkened room as a  tear rolls freely down her cheek.

 I love you mom. 

" Hey there young lady ..." she heard her father call.  Annie turned and wiped the tear away , hoping that he didn't see it.  " hey dad ..."

"Annie can I speak with you for a minute ?"

" Sure..."

"Anne honey, I know you cry almost every night. You can't hide your tears from me. I know its hard baby but you can't stay like this forever. Your mother wouldn't want you to cry."

Xander took a deep breath and smiled at his daughter , taking her hand in his. He sees the picture she holds in hers.

" A picture of Faith ... hmnn ..." he said thoughtfully

" Mother ..." Annie repeated softly as she cast another glance upon the picture.

" Mother ..." Xander ran a hand through his daughter's hair and smiled weakly.

" A mother ... is someone who loves us so much ... that sometimes we can't understand it  ... A mother is someone who makes us realize how good we are ... there is no one better than us ... Her happiness is in our laughter ... and her sorrow is in our pain  ... She is someone we shouldn't live without. She is _everything _but we … we don't have her."

Xander stops for a moment and squeezes her hand gently before continuing .

" But let's not forget ... that _we_ have fathers and they_ are_ quite nice too."

" Thank you daddy..." Annie smiled.

" Come give me a hug ."

 That she did as her tears burst out. They held each other tightly till Annie fell asleep in Xander's arms. He tucked her carefully into bed and left her room quietly.

" Goodnight Anne ..."

---------------------------------

Giles blinked and tried rubbing his eyes off sleep. There was still much to do he thought. From the corner of his eye it was then that he saw a familiar red-head appear in view.

" Willow w-why are you still here ? Its rather late . Shouldn't you be home ?" Giles asked.

" Oz knows I'll be late. I'm worried about Annie. She needs a mother." Willow explained as she stacked the boxes of presents on the living room table.

" Yes…" The older man nodded in agreement. "… and Xander needs someone too. I-I think its best if you go home for some rest....um ... Don't worry we'll find a way." Giles assured as he finished wrapping his gift for Annie.

" Okay ... Goodnight Giles." She smiled before leaving.

"Goodnight Willow."

DING DING DING DING 

Giles looked at the clock as it struck midnight.

" Anne's birthday  ."

He looked at the letter in his hand .

A letter written by Faith ....

A letter from  his daughter ...

Written especially for _her_ daughter ...

Faith ...

_His_ daughter ...

He misses her so much ...

* ~FLASHBACK~ *

" Giles ... never ever think for one moment that you haven't done enough for me. You've been my father for most of my life... the only one I ever needed . You've given me everything . You gave me a life. You raised me as your own blood and I am so proud to be your daughter. I really am .Thank you for loving me . That was something my so called _real _father could never do. I know sometimes I've been quite a handful and given you more trouble than  anyone could cope with but I want you to know this , that you mean so much to me , that I love you more than you know …"

" You were always worth all the trouble Faith , I was beside you through all these years and watched you grow into a wonderful woman. Any parent would be proud to have you as a daughter and I … I certainly was proud to call you mine. You are my pride , so very dear to me. I would've done anything and everything for you." 

The older man was trying so hard to fight his tears and failing all the same.

" If I could, I would take your place now and  you would carry on to live my life , carry on to live _yours _… Th-his _isn't_ the way it should be. A father shouldn't _ever_ see his child pass before him."

Faith held her composure as best as she could. Never had she seen Giles cry. He was the rock. The one who was always strong. He was the one everyone depended on. He needed her to be strong for him now and she would. 

" It's alright Dad. Please calm yourself before I start to break too, I need you to listen to me now. This is very important.  I want my daughter to know her mother. I want her to know who I am. How I was. How I would be. She should be able to answer those questions by herself. I trust that you will help me achieve that aim."

Giles silently nodded in understanding.

" Here.." she hands him eight envelopes. " I'm leaving these eight letters for her. One each for every  birthday. These letters shall contain everything I want her to know. They shall be her treasured memories ."

" I will give them to her ... I promise ..."

" Thanks again. Thank you so much … I love you Daddy."

" I love you Faith and I'll miss you so very much..."

" Never thought you say that did you ?" 

Faith smiled weakly as Giles smiled as well  and both father and daughter hugged each other for the last time.

" I meant it ..."

* ~END FLASHBACK~ *

" Every single word of it ..." 

And carefully he put the picture of Faith away.

" You're still awake Giles ?"

Came the voice of  Xander as he came down the stairs. Giles looked rather worn out and Xander having known the Englishman quite well now, knew there was something on his mind to keep him up this late.

" What's up ?"

" I'll retire to bed in a minute. Is Anne asleep ?"

" Yeah ..." he answered. " Took a while but she's out. I had drool all over my shirt but it was well worth it. My baby's sleeping sound like a baby."

" Xander..."

" Yes , Giles ...?"

" Are you happy ?"

" Why do you ask ?" a puzzled Xander responded.

" I want you to be happy ." Giles answered.

" And so I will be …"

" Will you ever marry again ?"

Is that what this is about… 

Xander smiled sadly as he shook his head , walking slowly away as he sighed.

" Giles ,  the way I see it and this is _my_ view , there are some things in life that can ever be done only once. We live and die only once. Unless you're James Bond that fact is very true. For some people marriage is also only once. And that's a fact for me because I don't ever believe in truly being in love twice. Faith was my first and my last. Broke my heart when she died."

He turned to face the older man and shook his head again. 

" Well …I'm not doing that ever , I have no wish to get another wife."

" Faith's loss pains me as well Xander. I was of course her father if you would care to recall. I understand you won't take another chance at love. That's fine but what about Annie ? Are you keeping a child from what she deserves to have ?"

" What's happened to _her_ ?"

" _We_ are an incomplete family ."

" What are you talking about ? We have me and you. We have Annie. We have Willow as auntie and Oz pretty much fills the role of cool rock star uncle. I don't think we're incomplete."

" Don't you feel that Anne _needs_ a mother ?"Giles countered. " Forgive me if my words sound harsh but I worry and at my age the things I am able to do grow fewer in number. I was merely wondering how you would handle this ? You've seen how Anne is haven't you ? I can't stand seeing you go on like this , seeing you in pain and I refuse to watch Anne pursue this the same. She's so young."

" She's okay Giles ..." Xander tried repeating that to himself. "She's …_fine_. She's got something that I don't even have... _her mother's letters_."

 As Giles sat silenced, Xander started his climb back upstairs.

" I'm going to crash first. Mind turning off the lights G-man ?"

"Alright... Goodnight Xander."

" G'night Giles ..."

Giles tiredly sighed and got up from his chair. He smiled at the photo of Faith and turned the lights off to go to sleep , leaving Faith's letter on the table with the other presents.

" Happy Birthday Anne …"

----------------------------------------

end part 1

**End notes :** My thanks again to everyone who read this. I'm working on Part 2 as we speak and yes I am working to finish this one way or the other. This fic won't die as long as I'm here :) Okay if ya like how this is going gimme a yell. See ya later Peace Out : )

Till next time I remain ............


	3. part 2

~**~

**My Beloved Friend** ... by Zauriel Angelus.

~**~

**Disclaimer: **Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. I just play with them in my story.  Please let me tell it. I don't acquire any profits whatsoever. Honest !!

**Rating:** pg...I think

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. There is no Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Everyone is  basically leading normal lives here. No vamps. Of course that doesn't mean things won't be interesting. B/X , F/X , romance ,  heartbreak  and pain...that's about it.

**Author's notes 1 :** This is a re-write or as I prefer to describe it, one of my re-animated stories. One of my old firsts polished up new. With this I was just experimenting if I could do romance . I got this little idea and thought it'd be cool to write a fic about it. Pretty much something I got after watching a weirdly affecting Hindi movie. Non-action oriented  Just familiar characters we know given some more real-life twists. 

**Author's notes 2 :** Okay next off I need to explain that Xander and everyone else is a little older here. They're adults but its still basically the present k ? Although thinking about it this was written  about two years ago but anyway …That done with I hope you enjoy this.

**Dedication :** To Shawn aka Ozmandayus , without whom EM wouldn't exist. To Lori Bush , without whom, any understanding of character would be lost to me. To Lesley whose encouragement made me believe in myself. To Wicked Ray who gave new meaning to the word 'Nonsense' : ) I love your work man. 

To everybody who reviewed this story the first time around and to those who've reviewed now , my thanks again goes to (in no particular order - Dreamer , Sarz , Chocoholic , Ozmandayus , Lori Bush , Alamar , Aenima , Sarah , Gee , Xandman2000 , Christopher "Ravensbard" , vampiregirlsuck2000 , Lesley Ann Coolgan , Queen Angel , Michael , Edwin Alicea , Teri , Krisseth2000 , casualattitude , Jane McCartney , Jonathon "White werewolf", Rob Clark, Ripper, JimboS, Herb Schimdt, Ripper  and hey why not … ? To Danno too (How are you doing buddy ? ) did I miss anyone ? If I did gimme a heads up and I'll get ya here pronto.

Thanks again for all your comments and reviews. My appreciation holds no bounds for everyone of you :)

And last but not least ...to every BX'er out there who keeps the faith alive. To all who ever dreamed, May they come true for you :)

**Feedback :** Yes please …?

~ part 2 ~

Two little eyes slowly opened and peeped out from under the bed sheets. A muffled scream was heard as they rest upon the clock on the opposite wall. 

" Happy birthday to me !!" Annie said in a lower volume, glad that her little outburst hadn't woken up everyone in the house. 

   She jumped out from her bed and carefully tip-toed downstairs while keeping a lookout for her dad and Grandfather. Walking about in twilight proved to be a little hazardous though as she tripped over herself a few times before her sense of vision adjusted to the complete darkness in the house. 

When she finally reached her destination she found a dozen boxes of presents on the living room table. Annie smiled and immediately set to work as she cleared the stack of presents in search of her target. 

Mom's letter 

Annie gasped and smiled widely when she saw the envelope that had a big purple eight pasted upon it and a note that simply said Happy birthday. She quickly turned on the table lamp and opened the envelope excitedly to read her mother's words.

And thus so … she began reading 

_* Happy Birthday Anne , You're eight years old today. I believe you would look so much like  your father. Same eyes , same face , am I right Annie ? *_

" No !! I'm more like mother !!" Annie argued and then continued reading.

_* Tell me Annie does your father still sleep with his shoes on ? * _

 " Yup !"

_* When will he ever change ? *_

Annie shrugged at that and laughed. 

_* You're a big girl today Anne . You are able to understand all that I tell you. Today I'm going to tell you a little story about me, your father and ... Anne *_

  waitaminute... 

" Anne …?" 

******  (We're going back in time. WHEEEEE !!!!)******

" Excuse me ....heheh ....Excuse me ... sorry ... coming through here !! Sorry !! ..Excuse me."

Alexander Harris cut through the crowd of students with frantic pace . He glanced at his watch and sighed . If he was late again she might just kill him and knowing how good she was at kicking his ass , he felt better if he were to not risk it. 

My ass can only take so much 

A few leaps over a few bushes and chairs later and he finally reached the entrance to the indoor college gym and basketball court , He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the word that spelled out in big black bold letters. Xander ran a hand through his hair and composed himself .  His hand turned the knob on and slowly pushed the door open as he wore a confident little smirk on his face. 

" You're late ... _again_."  

" No , I'm not !"  Xander turned his head to the left and frowned. He'd recognized the owner of that voice anywhere and true enough, there she was in blue sweats , a petite young girl with short dark brown hair tucked into her favourite red cap, just finishing her warm up stretches. 

The one and only Buffy Summers.

" Oh …I understand _completely_."  She stated mockingly " I know its hard to always  lose to lil' ol me so tell you what _big boy_ … I'm gonna be merciful and make your absurdly humiliating defeat quick and painless !" 

Buffy snapped her fingers at the end of  her speech , her eyes shining with absolute confidence and a twinkle of a look that somehow screamed predator.

" Alexander Harris won't lose today ." Xander retorted rather proudly, puffing  his chest out as he did so.

" That's what you always say ." she muttered with a roll of her eyes and picked up the baseketball on the floor. " You keep losing anyway."

" Oh Lady Buffy , Duchess of Buffonia , ruler of Buffdom ... we will see who wins today Tomboy!!!" 

Xander grinned, satisfied with the reaction the remark got out of her. She always hated it when he made fun of her name. Exactly the reason why he's the only one who calls her by her first name when everyone else usually calls her by the last.

" Oh ... we'll _see_ alright." Buffy scowled almost growling. 

They stood only inches apart , glaring at the other. Neither was backing off and as the ball was tossed high up into the air , the game was on.

~**~

Defying all laws of gravity , the orange ball gracefully flew and landed without a sound through the hoop.

" OH NO!!!!" 

Xander slumped as he failed yet again in stopping his opponent from scoring another basket. Buffy was jumping up and down excitedly as she did her cute little victory dance, waving her arms crazily into the air as she screamed out loud .

" NA !! _NANA!! _NA!! _NANA !! _Doo !! _Doo!!_ Doo!! _Doo!!_ " 

Xander looked on disgustedly, helpless to do anything to stop her. Buffy was having a whale of a time as she laughed away in triumph.

" The slayer strikes again !!! Woo Hoo !!!" said Buffy with a triumphant fist into the air. " Just two more to go Bucko !!" 

" Bring it on !!!" Xander answered, not wanting to give up just yet.

" That's the spirit !!! Losing isn't everything y'know ?" she taunted.

The young man jumped back up ready to take her on again. Another ball toss and Xander using his longer arms grabs the ball first. 

" Think you can beat me today slayer ? I learned a few tricks of my own !!!"

 Xander feinted to the left, dribbles forward with a few fancy turns and then shakes around for show. Buffy guards and watches him closely , sticking her tongue out at his bravado. 

" Watch the _king_ dribble to VICTORY !!! ONWARD !!!!" Xander laughed maniacally . 

 Seconds later the ball enters the hoop again after Buffy steals the ball from Xander 

" Woo !! Hoo !!!" 

" Oh noooooo !!!" 

" Game point now ! HA !!! dribbling my foot !!! You're a riot y'know ?" Buffy grinned wickedly.

She braces herself , moving swiftly with the ball , passing the young man with deceptive ease as she leaps into the air. The game was as good as over. 

Was there _really_ any doubt to who the victor was ? 

Before the ball could leave her hands she suddenly trips and falls to the wooden floor with a painful thud. 

Xander capitalizes on the free ball and slams it in for an easy dunk . 

" YES !!! I BEAT YOU !!! I FINALLY BEAT YOU !!! WOO HOO !!" he triumphantly shouts. "CAN YOU FEEL THAT _SLAYER_ ?!!! OH YEAH !! WOO HOO!!!"

Getting up with a grimace on her face, Buffy  thrusts a finger to the young man's chest , startling him. 

" CHEATER !! You tripped me !! Just cos you can't win doesn't mean you have to cheat !!" poking her finger harder into his chest.

" Hey I am NOT a cheater !!! Take that back  SUMMERS !!" 

"_ Cheater !!_ _Cheater _ _!!_ _HARRIS_ is a _CHEATER !!! _" she screams even louder in sing-song. 

"AM NOT !!!" 

"ARE TOO!!!" 

"AM NOTTTTT !!!"

"ARE TOOOOOO !!!"

Xander pulls her arm and pins it to her back. 

" Take that back !!!" he threatens.

" OOOOOWWW !!!!!" Buffy screams louder causing Xander to cover his ears and let go. 

" Stop screaming like a girl !!!" he yelps in annoyance. 

" Hey don't call me a girl !!I take offense at that." 

" _Right_ … you're definitely _not_ a girl !!!" 

" At least I'm not one of those idiotic '_girls'_ that you always chase around !!! What do people call them ? I seem to forget … _Oh_ YES !!! Why aren't they're _bimmm-boooos …._?"__

" Hey ! I don't chase them . They chase _me_ ."   the young man said in his defense.

" _Riiiiight_. Xander is _SO_ Handsome !! Xander's so _CUTEEE_!!!" she mocks "BLEARgHHH!!" 

" Not as handsome as _you_ though. You have a better moustache !!!"

" Was that a joke ?!!" 

" So what if it was ?" 

" I don't like _jokes_."  

" I don't like _you_."

They're nose to nose now , only a breath away from each other. It was a silent staredown till they both shout out …

" SHUT UP !!!"

Turning around , they equally  stomped away in disgust . 

" Hmph !!!"

~**~

" Arrogant little cretin !!!" 

Wha ... ? 

Willow Rosenberg turned around to see her friend mumbling away before sitting down next to her. Willow sighed knowing fully well what had happened and shook her head. 

Buffy was still furiously into her rant though, totally missing her redheaded friend's dismay. 

" He's so full of himself !!! What a Jerk !!!" 

Willow took in a breath of air, bracing herself before she tiredly asked the question. 

" You fought with Xander ?" 

******

" … _again_ ? " 

" She's so darn irritating ! Mocking me in her _squeaky_ little voice !!! That holier than thou attitude !! Just because she's better than me doesn't make her all superior !!! _Right_ Oz ?"

Xander finally turned to face the person he was talking to and upon sudden eye contact, the normally cool dude and composed guy muttered out his reply rather nervously. 

" _Okay_ ..."

Daniel Osborne rubbed his temple to think for a moment before he spoke again. This was really giving him a headache. Then somehow an idea dawned upon him. So he began …

" Hey man, I know that but you have to talk to each other sometime ."

******

" I'm never EVER talking to _him_." Buffy replied stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her. " Why don't you get that ? It's such a simple concept to digest !!!"

Willow rolled her eyes, inwardly counting to three before speaking.

" You _can_ do that if you want …" she started smiling from ear to ear before she continued again. "… but aren't you forgetting that _he's_ your ..." 

******

" ... _best friend_ ? "

 Oz finished his argument with a little wolfy grin.

" _Well_ ... er  ..." 

******

"... yeah ."

 Buffy reluctantly admits. 

******

~**~ 

In the crowded hallway where students were walking by Buffy and Xander glanced sheepishly at each other from a distance before approaching to meet midway. 

They hesitate to say anything at first but somehow manage to blurt out at the same time.

" I'm sorry." 

They both smile and laugh. 

" Hug ?" Xander asked. 

 Buffy nodded in agreement.

 " Hug it is."    

 They embrace each other naturally as best friends could only do, happy as can be.

-------------------           

end part 2. 

**End notes :** I really hope you like this part. I'm working on part 3 right now as well as my other fics but I think its safe to say that a new part will be out quite soon. Of course I make no promises. Thanx again for reading : )

FEEDBACK !!!!!!! 

Till next time I remain ……… 


End file.
